1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field-sequential display apparatus and a display system for sensing a pixel address. More particularly, the present invention relates to a field-sequential display apparatus and a display system for transmitting the pixel address information by means of an invisible light.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Input devices have found widespread applications in modern life. For example, to facilitate the operation, many apparatuses such as personal computers, mobile phones, automatic teller machines (ATMs), express transit ticket machines are all equipped with various input devices or interfaces for users to input the necessary information. Conventional input devices such as keyboards, mice, mechanical keys are all categorized as separately installed input interfaces or devices, which convert the information input by a user into a signal for display on a screen or for further processing.
Recently, the touch panel has emerged as a result of technological advancement. The touch panel has an input interface integrated with a display, so that the user may directly input instructions by touching the display screen with a finger or a pen. For example, if a mobile phone is provided with a touch panel, most of the conventional keys otherwise needed on the phone are not needed anymore so that a large size screen may be equipped within a restricted space. Moreover, the touch panel may bring a brand new operational interface to the mobile phone user. Conceivably, products equipped with a touch panel will be competitive on the market.
Typically, technologies adopted for common touch panels are generally classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels and optical touch panels. Among these touch panels, the resistive touch panel utilizes touch pressure when the upper electrode and lower electrode come into contact with each other, so that the controller can calculate the corresponding touch position by detecting the voltage variation of the panel. On the other hand, in the capacitive touch panel, when a user touches the panel, a capacitance variation will occur due to the interaction between the arranged transparent electrodes and the user so that the corresponding coordinate information may be obtained based on the induced current. However, to provide accurate and fine positional information, an algorithm has to be used to recognize the position of a touched pixel no matter what kind of technology is used. In other words, the technologies adopted in the conventional touch panels perform a trivial computation, which tends to consume more computational resources and increase the cost and implementation difficulty of the touch panel.
In summary, efforts still have to be made in the art to decrease the computational complexity of the positioning operation in a touch panel and to reduce the overall cost thereof.